1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to multimedia programming and more particularly to multimedia content distribution networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some services for delivering television and other multimedia content, including cable, digital cable, satellite, and internet protocol television (IPTV) services, provide an electronic programming guide (EPG). An EPG is a graphical display of the programs provided on each station during indicated time intervals. An EPG allows users to see what programs are available.